Primeros Pasos
by Isuki Uchiha
Summary: Victuuri / Drabble / Víctor y Yuuri comienzan una nueva vida juntos en Rusia. Una vida que comienzas con unos primeros pasos que para ambos seguro que permanecerán en el recuerdo.


**¡Hola! Seguro que más de uno y más de una no se esperaba para nada que después de tanto tiempo volviera a dar señales de vida en FanFinction. Personalmente pensaba que no volvería por estos lares, pues reconozco que apenas tengo talento para estos de los fics. Y menos tras pasar años sin escribir una mísera línea...**

 **Pero parece que la cosa ha cambiado un poquito por obra y gracia de mi querida Deikan, pues como es su cumple me pidió encarecidamente que le hiciera un fic. Sí, sé que un drabble es un fic, pero tengo que ver cómo se da la cosa con textos pequeños antes de ponerme con uno de mayor envergadura xD En cualquier caso, deseo de corazón que te guste y que estemos juntas para acompañar a Yuuri en sus primeros pasos por tierras rusas en el Next Level de Yuri! On Ice ;)**

* * *

 **Primeros Pasos**

Aunque llevaba más de ocho horas en la cama sentía que no podía ni abrir los ojos del cansancio. Cansancio que se había atenuado "por culpa" de una buena sesión de sexo desenfrenado con el pentacampeón mundial de patinaje sobre hielo. Recordar todo lo que había sucedido unas horas atrás hizo que, aún sin despertarse, sonriera como un quinceañero enamorado. En ese instante notó una húmeda lengua en su rostro.

\- Mmm... Víctor, ¿ya estás despierto? - preguntó con voz somnolienta.

\- ¡Guau!

Yuuri abrió los ojos al instante, sobresaltado.

\- ¡Makkachin! - Se tocó la cara por donde el animal le había lamido- ¡Qué susto me has dado!

El animal estaba subido a la cama que Víctor y Yuuri compartían moviendo la cola de manera alegre, esperando que su recién estrenado amo le hiciera un poco de caso después de haber estado toda una noche solo sin poder dormir con ellos debido a su intensa actividad sexual.

\- Buenos días, pequeño - Yuuri le acarició con cariño- ¿Sabes dónde está Víctor?

\- ¡Guau! - Makkachin se situó en el sitio en el que debía de estar durmiendo su pareja.

Así que ya se ha ido, qué madrugador, pensó. Fue entonces cuando cogió sus gafas de la mesilla para a continuación tomar el teléfono móvil para comprobar si el peliblanco le había dejado un mensaje de texto. Nada. Fue entonces cuando fue a su cuenta de Instagram, pues Víctor siempre colgaba allí dónde se encontraba en cada instante, qué iba a comer, etc. Así fue cómo vio un selfie de su chico en el que rezaba la frase "¡Primer día entrenamiento en Rusia! Deseando darlo todo con KatsukiYuuri #Love".

En cuanto terminó de pasar sus ojos por las palabras de Víctor notó como un calor sofocante se apoderaba de sus mejillas y esa sonrisilla bobalicona de felicidad volvía a dar señales de vida en su rostro. Y es que aún no podía creerse que estuviera en Rusia junto a su amado Víctor compartiendo casa y pista de patinaje. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que podría llegar a alcanzar su sueño, y descubrir unos nuevos que hacer realidad, de la mano de alguien como él? Sacudió al cabeza de lado a lado antes de emocionarse de nuevo, pues en cuanto dichas preguntas asaltaban su mente no podía evitar tener presente la presentación que hicieron al finalizar el Grand Prix de Barcelona.

Se levantó como un resorte de la cama y fue corriendo a prepararse para salir, pues era casi seguro que tanto Víctor como Yurio le estarían esperando para comenzar con un nuevo programa con el que llegar a lo más alto en el siguiente nivel. Con la idea de ganar un oro para su chico, Yuuri se vistió, cogió sus patines, llamó a Makkachin para que fuera a su lado y salió por la puerta dando sus primeros pasos hacia una nueva vida.

\- ¡Corre Makkachin! - Gritó entusiasmado.

\- ¡Guau!

Llevaban unas cuantas calles y el frío era helador, pero eso daba igual, pues al final estaba él, Víctor. En cuanto llegó al puente pudo ver dos siluetas, una delgada y bajita que reposaba en la barandilla y otra más alta que movía los brazos con energía, animándole a que llegara lo más pronto posible. Sonrió. Sin duda quien dijo que "llamamos amor a todo lo que se encuentra sobre el hielo" tenía toda la razón del mundo.

\- ¡Yuri!

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Sé que no es muy original la trama, pero reconozco que los últimos compases del final de Yuri! On Ice me hicieron pensar en cómo serían los primeros compases de Yuuri en su nueva vida rusa. De ahí nace este drabble ^^**

 **De nuevo, mi Deikan, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños ;D**

 **¡Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
